This invention relates to 1-phenylquinazoline-1H,3H-2,4-diones and 1-phenylpyrido-[2,3d]-pyrimidine-1H, 3H-2,4-diones which may be 3-substituted by alkyl or substituted alkyl, pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds as active ingredients and a method of treatment with such compounds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,736 and 3,984,415 describe pyridopyrimidines of the formula ##STR1## wherein A may be hydrogen, alkyl or aralkyl and R' may be nitro, halogen, trifluoromethyl and other substituents. German patent publication 2,334,266 has a similar disclosure. Similar quinazoline compounds are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,643 and 4,016,166. The compounds are disclosed as having central nervous system depressive, analygesic andn antiinflammatory activities.